


Beauty is in the eye of the lonely

by OutOfHerMind



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ava Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, some fluff I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfHerMind/pseuds/OutOfHerMind
Summary: Ava has a shit mom and a shit life. Beatrice has a perfect life and a perfect family. Lilith heard on numerous occasions that Beatrice would, quote, "Like to beat the ever loving shit out of that idiot." So why the hell are they sitting together at lunch?
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 89
Kudos: 475





	1. First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Ok folks! This fic is gonna be a bit rough on Ava, so if you're triggered by any blood/abuse/homophobic slurs I'd advise you dip on this!
> 
> If you'd like to be my friend u can yell at me on twitter @ Guacamola_Lola_

Ava knew it was a bad idea. Her bags were piled by the door, a crushing finality to all her hopes and dreams. Now, she supposed, travel was more readily available as one. But she found she was unable to be giddy about such silly things as travelling the world. Because she was alone. No one would have her. Not even her own mother. 

She knew it was a bad idea, but she said it anyway.

“What kind of send off is this? Don’t I get cake?” She grinned, as if unaware of the tears that still scared her face. 

“I said, get  _ out! _ ” The older woman screeched, spit flying from beet red features as she hurled the last of Ava’s possessions at her head. Ava cried out as the picture frame hit her right brow, causing a deep gash to form, blood already beginning to leak down her face.

“What the  _ fuck,  _ you crazy bitch!” she screamed, blood dripping into her eye. That seemed to be the last straw for Celeste Silva, who decided to throw hands now instead of Ava’s things. 

She cried out as her own mother split her lip with a viscous smack. Ava frantically stumbled back into the door, pressed flush to the peeling paint as she scrambled for the door knob. The door was flung open just in time to avoid a kick from her saintly mother, sending Ava sprawling across the dirt covered front yard, sending up a plume of dust. She heard Diego’s cries from the second story window, the sound of little hands pounding against glass breaking her heart. 

“It’s--” Ava spat out some blood before continuing. “It’s gonna be alright Diego! Don’t worry!” She called, finally looking up to see her little brother in hysterics, tears and snot seeping into his dinosaur nightshirt as he screamed and screamed and screamed. Ava decided right then and there that she’d be back for her little brother, no matter the cost. 

“Don’t worry D! I’ll come back for y--” She was cut off by one of her duffel bags hitting her square in the face, definitely giving her a black eye in the process. _ Sweet, a matching set. _

“After all that money I spent on you!” Her mother screamed at her broken and beaten daughter on their washed out version of a lawn. “Your own father  _ left  _ you, but me? I  _ stayed,  _ and I paid for all that physical therapy and treatment, and for what?” She ripped open Ava’s bags to toss all her belongings into the dirt, uncaring of her children’s cries as she continued her tirade. 

“So that my only daughter would be normal? HA! What a fucking  _ lie!  _ You may not be a cripple anymore, but you're sure as hell not normal!” With that she picked up the broken picture frame. Ava’s most prized possession. 

“ _ Dyke _ .” She hissed before snapping the frame over her knee and ripping the picture in half. It settled into the dust like the first snow of winter. 

“NO!” Ava screamed, lunging for the picture without thinking. She reeled back when she was met with another backhand, sending her to her knees as she clutched her face. She looked up to see the silhouette of Celeste, standing there and heaving as she clutched the piece of glass that had been slashed across her very own daughter’s face. 

“No one will ever love you now.” She stated, surprisingly calm as she dumped the rest of Ava’s belongings onto the ground. She gave Ava one last withering glare before marching back into the rundown house and slamming the door. 

Ava scrambled for the ripped picture, allowing sobs to wrack her body as she tried to piece the image back together to no avail. 

“No, no, no, no.” She mumbled as her tears and blood further soiled the picture before her. She beheld two girls, smiling as if the world wouldn’t tear them to shreds. Ava’s face was obscured by her own blood, but she knew exactly what she was doing. Smiling and gazing at the love of her life. The girl who she would have some of the most important firsts with. First kiss. First driving lesson. First time. First heartbreak. 

“I miss you.” 

She didn’t remember how long she sat there, clutching at the soiled picture before slowly picking up her belongings and setting off into the night. 

The picture fluttered to the ground, the back facing up, and two names were scribbled onto the back. 

_ Ava & Teresa. _

_ Forever. _

\--------

Beatrice woke up to the quiet clink of rocks on her window. She stumbled out of bed and quickly shoved glasses onto her face, not having enough time to put in contacts. Beatrice had no idea who would be waking her up at--

She let out a pitiful groan as she realized it was 3 am. Whoever thought that waking up a girl proficient in three different martial arts was a good idea was in for a surprise. 

Beatrice was the perfect daughter, perfect sister, perfect girl. Her perfect grades were joined by her perfect five extracurriculars and perfect service for the community. She was captain of the Lacrosse team, student council president and the favorite grandchild. She was everything her parents wanted in a child. In theory. Reality was a whole other situation. JC was in no way a perfect child, but his effortless charm won him their parents’ favor. He was stupid and brash and too damn reckless. But he could connect to people. Beatrice was smart and aloof and too damn distant. She was different from her brother, and different from everyone in town. And the entire world always seemed to shove that fact down her throat, especially at school. Everyone knew she was a genius, except her report card. Why were group projects so important anyways? 

She wrenched open her windows, prepared to throw some things on her own, but stopped short as she took in the sight before her. 

One of her earliest memories of being  _ different was _ at her first high-school lacrosse game of freshman year. She had never mustered up the courage to really  _ talk  _ to her teammates, but the trust was there due to her superior sportsmanship. They all respected each other and knew that no one would go off track. Except for Ava Silva. The same Ava Silva that  _ stole  _ the ball from Beatrice, her own  _ teammate,  _ before scoring with an extraordinary shot and winning the game. The same Ava Silva that ripped off her jersey and ran--most indecently--down the field before kissing Samantha Jordan straight on the mouth for a solid thirty seconds, sending a confusing tumble of anger, shock and... _ want  _ through Beatrice. The same Ava Silva that now stood in the middle of her yard, bags strewn about her as she wound up her arm to throw another rock at Beatrice’s window.

“Ava?! Don’t you  _ dare  _ throw that stone!” Beatrice whisper-yelled, stopping Ava short as she tilted her head towards the open window. 

Beatrice gasped as she took in the state of her, standing in her well manicured yard, covered in dirt and surrounded by her father’s campaign pickets.

“Beatrice?” Ava questioned, voice shaking as she tried to make out the blurry figure. Her eyes were almost swollen shut, blood leaking down her face and chin, staining the ratty jacket strewn about her trembling shoulders. 

“I’m sorry I was looking for your brother, is JC--” She was cut off by a quick ‘stay right there’ and the quiet click of the window. Was Beatrice going to call the cops? Tell her obviously homophobic parents that a known lesbian was on their property? Oh, god she should leave right? She began to gather up her belongings, making her way back into the night. Where was she supposed to go now?

“Ava!” She whirled around to see what appears to be Beatrice slowly jogging across the yard. 

She stood there as Beatrice grabbed all her bags, slinging them about her shoulders before turning back to the giant house. 

She paused when she didn’t hear Ava follow, and turned around to meet the beat up girl’s eyes. 

“You coming or not?” She intoned, head dipped towards the house. 

Ava gave a slow nod, and with that the two girls made their way into the dark household.


	2. Nike's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has, like, 137 kitchen islands. It's like fucking Hawaii in that house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava: I'm sad  
> Beatrice: Hi sad. I'm gay--DAD, I meant DAD  
> Ava:

Ava Silva was in no way wealthy. She didn’t even live in the correct area code of her high-school, but luckily Areala High valued sportsmanship over class. In theory. People thought she was popular and cool, but it had taken four long years to gain that status. She had to pull ridiculous stunts like kissing her best friend senseless at their first game of the season. Her mom had beaten her bloody after that, but Teresa’s awestruck look was worth it. She almost felt bad for stealing the ball from Beatrice. Almost.

“ _ Lesbich! _ ” She had sneered after shoulder checking her into a locker. Well, there goes any camaraderie, and really? You didn’t have to be president of German club (which Beatrice  _ of course  _ was) to know what that meant. After that day, they were nothing but bitter rivals. Rich, genius, well-informed Beatrice versus poor, smart-if-she-applied-herself, oblivious-to-important-world-events Ava. She had it in the bag. After a year of viscous pranks it had dwindled into nothing but simmering dislike. 

And now Ava stood in the middle of Beatrice’s ginormous kitchen, and she was pretty sure they had, like, at least six juicers and espresso machines. Was that a pasta maker?

“Ava.” Beatrice pulled her out of gawking with a gentle tap on the shoulder, causing the other girl to embarrassingly flinch away. Ava felt her stomach drop, ready to see nothing but pity in the taller girl's eyes. Instead they were unreadable as she gestured for Ava to sit on the counter. 

When she didn’t budge, Beatrice rolled her eyes and turned to find the first aid kit, secretly giving the bane of her existence some time to gather herself. 

She heard a tired huff as Ava hauled herself up onto the pristine counter top, most likely getting dirt everywhere. No matter. She was regularly made to clean the entire house when her grades dipped below an A. 

She gave a quiet “aha!” when the kit was retrieved, and found herself pausing to look at Ava for a moment. She looked terrible. Worse than that time she fought an entire girls lacrosse team that called their newest member, Camila, a--well. Beatrice did not want to repeat what they said, but it was terribly cruel. Lilith had to hold Ava back while Beatrice did nothing. Nothing but absolutely demolish the other team in no time flat. Ava decided to take a different form of action. She decided to go into the girls locker room and show them what happens when they mess with sweet Camila. She would’ve been kicked off the team if not for the loophole that was the other team being more than willing to beat her up just as much. The victorious grin that had reigned supreme on her face made the wounds look like mighty battle scars. Now she looked like a scared, sad girl, the opposite of Camila’s mighty champion. 

“You gonna stare all day?” Ava grumbled. Beatrice was surprised by the relief that coursed through her system at the bite in her words.  _ Young Nike’s wings have not yet been clipped.  _

Beatrice silently made her way across the kitchen to stand before Ava. She took a steadying breath before lightly tapping Ava’s knees apart. She already found herself flushing at the grin she shot her.

“Buy a girl some dinner first.” She quietly jokes, wincing at the cut on her lip. The attempt at normalcy did a mediocre job at quelling the butterflies in Beatrice’s stomach, but it was enough. She stepped closer to Ava and began her ministrations. The kitchen was completely silent beyond noises of pain from Ava. Beatrice said nothing beyond, “This is going to sting” and “Sorry”. She said nothing at the sobs that slowly took over the shorter girl, even if her hands faltered and her gaze lowered, she would not speak a word. Ava was all about immediate action, the thrill of sweet revenge. Beatrice was more about quiet, patient retribution. As Ava’s chest hysterically heaved, Beatrice found no retribution in the quiet pitter patter of tears. She didn’t try her hand at comfort, though. She knew it would do nothing but hurt Ava. That’s what Beatrice did. She hurt anyone she even tried to care about. 

“Would you like me to get my brother?” Her inquiry was barely finished before Ava vigorously shook her head. 

“I--um.” She started, before breaking down yet again. Beatrice let her shaking hands fill a cup of water and handed it to the struggling girl. Ava gulped it down before regaining some semblance of being together. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I came here.” She admitted, voice hoarse from something that Beatrice didn’t want to delve into. Her theories were already beginning to form, but she refused to voice her thoughts. It wasn’t her place. As she stood in the silent kitchen, she found that nowhere seemed to be her place. But this wasn’t the time for another mental breakdown. She had to find some way to comfort her emotionally compromised bitter rival. Easy peasy. 

“JC was the first person to be nice to me.” Beatrice almost missed the quiet admittance, but found that it was truthful. She may resent JC for being the favorite, but he truly was a kind person. Beatrice was never able to be that kind. No matter how hard she tried, her blunt observations always made people feel worse. 

“When I was the stupid, poor, ex-crippled girl.” She sniffed, lost in reminiscing. “JC said I was, like, the coolest girl he’d ever met. Like it was a miracle that I became his friend.” Beatrice found herself scowling at Ava’s soft smile. Of course she was in love with her brother, who  _ wasn’t.  _

“And when I came out to him he was  _ so  _ cool about it, and--” Ava continued without noticing the storm of emotions whirling within Beatrice. Came out? what?

“Wait, what?” She accidentally stuttered, regretting it immediately at the look on Ava’s face. 

“I--uh, what I meant is--uh…” She trailed off, looking absolutely terrified, as if Beatrice would  _ hurt  _ her for being gay. Beatrice hurried to quell the scared tears that began to leak out of Ava’s eyes.

“I just didn’t know you were--” She gulped as she prepared to continue, “Gay! I’m not, like, mad about it, I’m just.” She paused as she noticed Ava’s fear begin to dwindle. “Surprised.” She finally finished. Reality began to dawn on her as she took in Ava’s tears and fearful reaction. Someone must’ve hurt her for being gay. 

As Ava quickly wiped away her tears, Beatrice began to rapidly formulate a plan. She couldn’t bring it up right now or else Ava would bolt, but she also couldn’t do nothing.

“Ava…” She began, stopping Ava’s panic mid breath by putting her hands up in what she hoped was a placating motion. “Would you like to sleep here tonight? My parents never enter my hall, you’ll have plenty of places to sleep.” 

Ava stared at her for a moment before her whole face crumpled and she slipped off the counter and into Beatrice’s arms. Beatrice’s heart stopped as Ava clung to her like a lifeline. She never allowed herself to ever get this close to anyone, so this influx of affection was doing a hack job on her nervous system. 

Her breath stuttered before she gently laid her hands on Ava’s back in what she hoped was a comforting motion. 

“Thank you.” Ava sounded so small. Beatrice hugged her a bit tighter at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know what their house looks like. The outside is like your generic 90's romcom house, with a pretty trellis and shit. The kitchen is the same one as that emo chick from Get Even (Sarah Walker wrote for it go watch), and then Bea's hall is like the top floor of the Knives Out house. Minus the murder.


	3. Gentle Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice is kinder than she thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava sad

Ava forced herself to look up. What she saw almost made her breakdown again. The girl gazing back was pitiful, a far cry from the person she’d been. All it took was her mother beating the shit out of her. Who'd a thunk it. 

_ Coward. _

She should’ve stayed, should’ve fought back more. Now Diego was stuck in that shithole.

_ Coward _

She didn’t even fight back. Just let her mother--no, that bitch was no mother--hit and hit and hit until Ava could barely breathe.

_ Coward. _

Her own pathetic image hurt too much to look at, so she turned her back on the fancy bathroom mirror to change. The circular scar on her back ached as she let the tears flow yet again. 

Beatrice’s bathroom was too plain, too much with its stark white walls and militant air. She was violently taken back to the day of her surgery, with the blindingly white walls of Arq-tech looming over her. 13 years old. So tiny in the hospital bed. Her mother nervously pacing beside her bed. Then, Ava thought she was hoping for her daughter’s quick recovery. Now, she wasn’t so sure. Maybe she was hoping that Ava would die, just to save her some money. She remembered being wheeled through unfamiliar halls. Jillian Salvius was there, but only for a moment. She seemed kind, as she answered Ava’s excitable questions. Ava still talks when she’s nervous, so nothing new there. Then she went under. Then pain. So much  _ pain. _

“Beatrice.” She jumped before whirling around to face Ava. She looked so small with Beatrice’s old lacrosse sweatshirt and sleep shorts. She couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the sight. 

_ Get a hold of yourself! She’s your worst enemy! Your biggest rival that makes you feel things you’ve never felt before, and every time you see her you don’t know if you want to kiss her or punch her. _

Ava shuffled awkwardly while Beatrice had her mental breakdown, feeling self conscious about the bruises and scratches on her legs. It had been a rough couple days. Ever since Celeste found out…

“Where would you like to sleep tonight?” Beatrice finally spat out.

“Hmm? Oh.” Ava startled as she stood in the bedroom doorway. Beatrice’s hall was giant, but Ava didn’t have the energy to explore every nook and cranny. 

Her bedroom had been tiny and cramped, but filled to the brim with things that interested her. Art, posters, plants and books had lined every available space in that broken down space, and it was almost always a mess. Messy, but charming. She liked to think her taste was  _ eclectic,  _ not sloppy. Beatrice’s room was the complete opposite. It was like fucking boot camp in here, with all its grays and clean cut edges. Ava was surprised to see that the taller girl even had a bed-frame. But some personality could be found in the book shelves that lined the back wall. Ava found herself drawn to their thick spines as she made her way into the room to browse. 

“Do you like to read?” Beatrice asked, attempted to reign in the panic that set in the moment she showed up in her yard. She had been, lets say,  _ interested  _ in the other lacrosse player the moment she had showed up on the team. She found she was unable to actually talk to her, but spent much too long distracted by her quick grins and witty remarks. When she kissed Teresa, suddenly everything changed. 

Suddenly Beatrice wanted to be kissed like that. Kissed by  _ Ava.  _ She had seen two women kiss before, but her parents would always change the channel and scorn, so she would to. Monkey see, monkey do. But she couldn’t look away from the passion on the field. And she  _ wanted.  _ So she drove those feelings away by being a major bitch. 

“Yeah, I do actually.” Ava responded, a smile stretched across her cheeks. 

“Never took you for the bookworm type.” 

Ava huffed at that, eyes rolling as she faced Beatrice. 

“Just because I have bad grades doesn’t mean I’m stupid. I just don’t like school. Can’t focus.” She continued to wander around the room before picking up a picture frame Beatrice had on her desk. 

“You guys look cute.” She grinned, turning the frame to show little Beatrice and JC at their parent’s beach house.

Beatrice grinned at the memory. Her and JC spent hours skipping rocks while their parents entertained important guests, more important than taking their kids out to explore. 

“He may be a pain in my ass, but JC can be ok. Sometimes.” She would tell a million more jokes and stories to get Ava to laugh, she liked seeing her lighthearted. As it should be. 

“Well, let’s see where you can sleep tonight, shall we?” Beatrice gestured to the door, allowing Ava to lead the way out. Beatrice showed her to the movie room, where a large couch spanned the entire back wall. Ava whistled as she took in the room.

“Damn, Bea! You should have the team over more often!” She said, while oohing and ahhing at the plush chairs and fully stocked fridge. Beatrice didn’t tell her she was too nervous to try and instigate any sort of hangout. Her nights where instead spent studying to make up for any and all failed group projects.

“I’ll try.” 

They spent a couple minutes setting up pillows and blankets before returning to the bathroom down the hall.

“There should be an extra toothbrush in the cabinet, and feel free to use anything else you need.” She gave Ava a small small--oblivious to the fear in her eyes at returning to the bathroom--before turning around to return to her own room.

“Beatrice?” There it is again. That broken shell of a girl. It hurt Beatrice to hear Ava like that, for reasons beyond her comprehension. Though it wasn’t that far of a reach. When she turned around to meet teary eyes, she knew exactly why she was unable to kick her out or go against her wishes.

“Why--why are you helping me?” 

Beatrice hummed softly for a second before taking a step forward, trapped in the pull of Ava. 

“You are reckless and selfish and self centered.” She started, noting the frown that grew more pronounced with every word. “But you’re honest.” She poured every ounce of feelings into that statement, hoping that Ava could taste the sincerity. 

“You’re genuine. I admire that.” She softly continued, stepping closer and closer with each breath, each heartbeat. 

“I don’t know what happened, but I know you didn’t deserve it. Unless it was two lacrosse teams this time, then you should have known better.” She joked, mere feet away from the object of her strange love-hate desire. 

Ava gave a watery laugh at that, moving her hand to scrub at her tears before Beatrice had the chance to stop her. She hissed at the now bandaged cut on her cheek as Beatrice quickly stepped forward to grab her wrist without thinking. Ava flinched violently, making Beatrice want to bang her own head against a brick wall for being so  _ stupid,  _ and stumbled over the carpet before landing on her backside,  _ hard.  _ Her breath hiccuped with fear, pain and humiliation as Beatrice let out a soft, “ _ Fuck me _ ” at her own stupidity. Ava took that soft groan as a “ _ God _ , this girl is such a burden” and not the “Beatrice, why are you so goddamn  _ stupid _ ?” that it was. 

“I--I’m sorry. I’ll just leave.” She croaked out, eyes downcast and unable to witness the absolute agony that rested over Beatrice’s visage. She let out a stuttered breath and sunk to the hallway floor to level Ava the softest look she thinks she’s ever seen. Was this the same Beatrice that made a girl on their rival team cry with one glare? This Beatrice was soft and gentle, and as she met amber eyes she found she didn’t want to look away from the kindness that spewed out every pore. No pity was found as she shuffled closer and dipped her head to meet dark eyes. 

“Ava. I don’t want you to leave. I’m sorry, I acted without thinking. You’ve obviously been through a lot recently, and I genuinely want to help. If you’ll let me.” Ava could listen to that soft calming voice all day. The warm buzz of relief caused more tears to further leak out of her eyes as she tried frantically to keep them from further soiling Beatrice’s jacket. 

“May I?” Oh, wow. She was suddenly much closer than before. Ava felt her stomach tumble as she nodded and gentle hands began to wipe the tears away. The pad of her thumb soothed away every crease and wrinkle, the gentle nature causing Ava’s eyes to slowly shut as she leaned into Beatrice’s touch. She missed the rapid, hummingbird heartbeat that banged resolutely in Beatrice’s chest as she tended to Ava yet again. 

“Come on.” Beatrice stood and held out her hand, letting Ava instigate any touch this time around. There was barely any hesitation before Ava was being pulled up and led down the hall, back to the movie room, hand-in-hand. She settled down and the lights flickered off. Ava glanced up to see Beatrice silhouetted in the doorway, as if heavenly light framed her very being. 

_ She’s a fucking angel. How did I miss this? _

“Goodnight Ava. Come get me if you need anything.” And with that, Beatrice gently shut the door. Ava held her breath, heart beating in time with every dwindling step. 

She drifted off to sleep, thinking of Beatrice instead of the horror story that was this entire week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava gay


	4. Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has shower troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was NOT on a roll with this chapter, soooo, sorry!

Ava’s shit week started with the best night of her life. They had just won their first game of senior year with Ava scoring the final goal. She had been lifted on her teammates’ shoulders, adrenaline pumping through her veins like heroin. It was only the first game, but she knew the rest of the season was her’s.

And if the gaggle of girls was used as an excuse to hold Teresa’s hand? Well. No one but them would know. 

No one but them would know what they did in the locker room showers afterward as well. 

“You were fantastic!” Teresa gleefully shouted for the hundredth time, hair still damp from their shower. Ava enjoyed watching the way the water droplets would slide down her slender neck, laying to rest in the groove of her clavicle. Ava wanted nothing more than to lick-- 

Teresa socked her in the arm when Ava didn’t respond to her excited chatter, earning a puppy dog pout from the shorter girl. 

“Can you stop ogling me for  _ one second? _ ” She laughed, shoving her secret girlfriend around some more before returning to the task of toweling off her hair. 

Ava noted with pleasure the deep flush in her cheeks as she planted a chaste kiss on Teresa's cheek in retaliation. She should’ve stopped there. She couldn’t stop there.

With a valiant battle cry, Ava lunged to attack her best friend with kisses all along her face and neck. There was no other way to see it then two girls being deeply in love. At least, that’s what their coach told their parents. That’s not what Teresa said. 

“Teresa, please just listen--” Ava sobbed as the night air caused her cuts and bruises to ache even more than before. 

“Ava I can’t talk to you. You’re.” She could hear Teresa’s strangled breath as she inflicted the fatal blow. “ _ Dirty. _ ” And with that, the coffin closed and Ava was truly, finally alone. She collapsed on the side of the road, a good 20 minutes from her house, sobs wracking her body as she felt hopelessness creep into her heart like a thief in the night. 

_ Ding. _

The phone alarm could’ve been a gunshot with the way Ava jumped at the notification. With shaking fingers Ava clicked her phone on. The light hurt her eyes as she read Instagram's message.

_ JC_not_JesusChrist posted.  _

With one last painful exhale Ava rose and made her way down the road. Her steps were labored and shaky. To any outsider she would be thought of as a broken woman, hopeless. In reality, though, she was filled with an inexplicable warmth, incredibly strange due to her circumstances. 

JC was her friend. He was funny and kind and he accepted her. He could help! She ran with his crowd at school, and she knew how some of them drifted from house to house with practice ease. She could do that, couldn’t she? 

So, even as broken and hurting as she was, Ava latched onto that thread of hope and hobbled her way to JC’s house. 

\--------------

Beatrice awoke to the early morning light with a frown on her face. 

_ Beatrice, don’t frown! You’ll get wrinkles at 20. _

Now was not the time to be thinking about her mother. If she knew what Beatrice was hiding…

Well, let’s just say that wrinkles would be the least of her problems. 

“Fucking hell, that’s cold!” 

Beatrice jumped into action at the scream, rushing down to hall, ready to fight off any intruder. 

Instead of some faceless foe, Beatrice was met with a very wet and  _ very  _ naked Ava Silva. 

They both stood stock still, with Beatrice unable to take her eyes off Ava’s  _ very  _ toned and tan body. As if struck by lightning, both girls screamed and whirled away from each other, Ava attempting to cover her goods and Beatrice attempting to cover her red face.

“What the  _ hell  _ Beatrice?! Don’t you  _ knock? _ ” Ava shouted incredulously, humiliation racing through her veins while she quickly grabbed a towel.

Beatrice’s reply was muffled by her hands as she raced out of the bathroom and slammed her back against the wall.

“I heard a scream, and--and I thought there was an intruder, so I uh--uh.” She was unable to finish her sentence as Ava appeared in the doorway, wrapped in Beatrice’s monogrammed robe. 

“So you, what? Stare at me like I was some naked statue at the Louvre? Where’s your shame?” 

Beatrice was both relieved and humiliated when she heard Ava’s teasing, choosing to shoot the other girl a glare instead of punching her, or worse: Kissing her senseless. 

“What can I say, I’m a fan of the arts.” Beatrice shot her what she hoped was a flirtatious look and was pleasantly surprised by Ava’s returning flush and grin. 

“ _ Wow,  _ who knew miss goody-two shoes was such a  _ flirt. _ ” Ava leaned against the door frame, causing Beatrice’s heart to go into overdrive as she floundered to come up with another jest. 

“Well you would know if you talked to me.” 

Wrong thing to say. The atmosphere dipped as Ava’s brows scrunched and a scoff burst from her lips. 

“If  _ I  _ talked to  _ you?  _ You’re the one who never ‘fraternized with teammates’.” She threw up air quotes with that, scorn oozing out of every pore. Beatrice felt her face heat up in anger as she pushed off the wall to face Ava, arms crossed as she tried to contain her rage. 

“Well that’s because  _ someone  _ had to keep things professional!” She sputtered, jabbing her finger at Ava as she continued. “What, with you and your--your goofing off and--and  _ kissing  _ people out of the blue! We have a reputation I was trying to uphold!”

Wrong thing to say,  _ again.  _ Goddammit Beatrice, why can’t you shut your mouth? 

She watched in horror as Ava shrunk into herself again, face crumpling as she was faced with Beatrice’s anger. 

Beatrice sighed and rubbed her forehead as she began to apologize. “I’m sorry, that was--” 

“ _ Fuck off! _ ” Ava spat out, tears in her eyes as she got up in Beatrice’s face. “I don’t need your homophobic ass to tell me what’s wrong with me, I already know!” 

She blinked in shock as Ava shoved her a little in retaliation. Homophobic? Her self loathing wasn’t  _ that  _ strong. 

“Wait--” 

“Beatrice?” Both girls whirled around to see the door at the end of the hall slowly open. “Who are you talking to?” JC’s confused voice spurred Beatrice into action as she quickly shoved Ava back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

“Bea, what the  _ hell-- _ ” Beatrice cut Ava off with a hand over her mouth. 

“Get in the shower.” When Ava’s eyes did nothing but furrow further, Beatrice rolled her eyes and began to move her towards the curtain. “ _ Now  _ Silva let’s  _ go! _ ” She furiously whispered, coughing to cover up the sound of Ava squealing at the temperature of the water. Beatrice jumped in right next to her, shuddering at the cold. 

Both girls sat shivering, fully clothed and sopping wet as they heard the door open. 

“Bea? I thought I heard voices…” 

“I was listening to a podcast!” Beatrice helpfully supplied, trying and failing to conceal the chattering of her teeth. 

“Isn’t it a bit early for an ice cold shower? We have school in 20 minutes.” JC asked, concern emanating from his voice. 

“J--just trying to wake up for our history exam today!” She saw Ava’s eyes widen and rolled her eyes. Unsurprising that the shorter girl forgot about their test. 

“Um, Ok, well I’m leaving at 10 so you better be ready.” With that, her brother left. As the door gently closed, Beatrice rounded on Ava, her hand still held securely over the other’s mouth. 

“I--I’m not homophobic.” She got out, teeth chattering as Ava shot her a “ _ seriously? Right now?”  _ look. Ignoring the fact that Beatrice was freezing her ass on, she plowed forward.

“I was jealous that you could be so freely yourself. But you also goofed off far too much for my liking. So, in short, no I am not homophobic. I’m--” She paused and took a deep breath, readying herself to say the thing that had been on her mind for months now. The truth she had always been too scared to admit. “I--I’m gay. I’m gay and I was jealous that your little stint didn’t get you in trouble like it would’ve been if I had been so bold.” She slowly pulled her hand away from the other girl’s mouth, unsure of what to do next. “But I’m beginning to think your actions weren’t without consequence.” 

Ava searched her eyes with a powerful intensity, obviously debating what reaction to have. Beatrice had been a royal pain in her ass since freshman year. She had also led the team to victory on numerous occasions. And she had to keep this to herself. Ava had been pretty open about her sexuality around friends and was able to have a relationship. Beatrice had none of that.

All the fight left her body as she heaved out a great sigh before pulling Beatrice into a tight hug. The taller girl let out a squeak as their wet clothes squelched together awkwardly. Suddenly, the water seemed piping hot as she tried to reign in her hummingbird heartbeat, hands flailing and unsure of what to do.

“I forgive you for being a dick. Now hug me back, you emotionally repressed homosexual.” Ava’s voice was muffled by Beatrice’s shirt, but still shocked her to her core. Slowly, but surely, she wrapped her arms around Ava. Soon it was as if she was clutching a life line as quiet tears mingling with the ice cold water. 

Ava pulled away with a small smile, wiping the water off her face as Beatrice took a hold of herself. 

“C’mon, let’s find a way to sneak me out of here without waking up the guard dogs.” 

Beatrice scoffed as Ava stumbled out of the shower, whacking her on the arm on her way out. 

“We don’t have guard dogs, Ava.” 

Her heart stuttered as Ava shot her a grin, grabbing a towel to fling at her face.

“You could’ve fooled me with this giant ass house.” 

“It’s not  _ that  _ big…” 

They made their way back to Beatrice’s bedroom, laughter following their every step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much angst with this chapter, i struggle keeping things sad... will try my best to cause you guys more pain next chapter!


	5. Betrayal of the Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mission impossible theme plays*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Vanilladingdongdiebish and her phenomenal writing! She's my favorite hoe, and leaves the best (if not slightly threatening but in the best way possible) comments on my fics and I want to give her love even tho she rejects it every time. Girls got balls of steel, but I just want everyone to remember that comments matter. Even if the story doesn't pan out the way you want to, you shouldn't leave negative and cruel comments on someone's fic. Sometimes emotions get the better of us (I'm guilty of this as well) but it's good to remember that there are a lot of new writers just trying to find their style and footing in fandom and it's important to always be kind to each other! (Unless they are trying to throw hands)  
> That being said, what I admire most about this fandom is everyone's so kind and excepting! The love and support I've received over the past couple months have been extraordinary, so keep up the kindness and love.

Her body ached. While this was a normal occurrence for Ava, it didn’t make it any less annoying.

“Mother fucking shit!” She hissed as she tried to pull the oversized shirt over her head. Why did Beatrice have to have such long limbs? It was incredibly difficult to reign in the lengthy sleeves, leaving them to flap like a disgruntled windmill. 

The knock at the door almost made her fall over as the fabric twisted even further around her head. “Are you ok?” Beatrice’s smooth voice soothed her panic a bit more and she let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Uh, no, not really. Could I get some help?” 

As she heard the door open and felt hot humiliation race through her body. 

Pathetic.

“Oh, um--wow.” Beatrice stuttered, laughter bubbling out of her chest as she took in the struggling girl. “You really tangled yourself up, didn’t you?” 

Ava let out a little snort, surprised by the fact that she wasn’t as embarrassed anymore. She didn’t feel like Beatrice judged her every move like before, and it was a welcome change. 

“Yeah, yeah, take a picture, it will last longer. Can you please help me now?” She demanded, fingers wiggling above her head to direct Beatrice to step forward. 

Her heart raced with a delicious rush as she felt Beatrice tread nearer, the soft carpet muffling the sound of her steps. Was her heart beating too loud? Oh god, what if she’s sweaty from all the frustration? What if--

Beatrice violently tugged the shirt over Ava’s head, making her yelp in pain at the sudden movement. 

“Beatrice, what the  _ hell?! _ ” Ava hissed, anger fueled by the continual ache of her cuts and bruises. She stopped in her tirade as she saw that Beatrice was bright red, so unlike her usual stoic demeanor. 

“Well--I--uhm, I didn’t want to, um--” Beatrice tried to force out some asinine reason behind her uncouth behavior, but was unable to under Ava’s pained eyes. She wouldn’t--no,  _ couldn’t _ \-- tell Ava it was because her skin was too smooth. It was too warm, too soft, too tempting, and Beatrice couldn’t bear the thought of touching bare skin. 

Ava huffed as she cradled her aching ribs, waving the taller girl off as she stepped forward instinctually to help the hurting girl. “Whatever, just--just tell me the plan for our great escape.” 

Beatrice tried not to mourn their loss of camaraderie as they made their way back down the hall towards the kitchen. The plan was simple. Beatrice would stall by eating breakfast far too slowly while Ava would start down the road only for Beatrice to point out the fact that, “Hey, is that Ava Silva? My lifelong  _ rival  _ and  _ enemy?! _ ” Ok, perhaps Ava had a bit too much fun with the script. The plan was a nice distraction from her cut up face and aching bones. 

“Why don’t you stay for a couple days and heal?” Beatrice had asked, surprised that the star lacrosse player wanted to show up looking like she lost a fight with a cocaine fueled bear (Ava’s description, not hers). Ava had just scoffed and reassured that she once arrived at school with a broken wrist and collarbone and saying that she got hit by a car or something. 

Beatrice tried not to dwell on the fact that those were obviously lies. 

“Beatrice, come  _ on,  _ you eat like a grandma!” JC groaned, hopping from foot to foot as he witnessed his sister eat a pancake like it was the last meal she was ever going to get. 

“I need to be properly filled before I take this test.” Beatrice responded primly before taking a dainty sip of orange juice. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, seeing as you didn’t even study.” 

JC threw up his hands at that, mumbling something about annoying sisters and how he was going to be in the car. 

Beatrice waited until the door closed before she frantically began to shove extra pancakes into a zip lock bag. She had noticed that Ava grabbed nothing before shooting off into the bushes, and Beatrice was determined to help the other girl in any way she could. 

_ It’s only gay if you make it gay. _

The mantra played in her head on loop as she got into the car--greeted by JC’s “Finally!”-- and it matched the beat of the annoying rap song that blared from his speakers. It was stated in time with every stop sign and pothole until the moment of truth arrived. Uncharacteristically nervous, Beatrice took a steadying breath as she began to point out the girl on the side of the road. 

“Holy shit! Is that Ava?” Beatrice tried not to be offended that her brother beat her to the chase as he pulled over and switched off the music. 

“Ava! What are you doing over--what the fuck happened to  _ you?! _ ” JC's horrified voice caused Beatrice to cringe as she saw Ava’s tight smile.

Ava grimaced as her smile split her lip further, trying to play it off as a cough. It didn’t work.

“You know me! Always getting in trouble, roughing it up!” Ava’s false cheeriness was creating a lot of red flags, causing JC to spiral deeper into worry. 

_ What the hell are you doing?!  _ Beatrice mouthed as Ava met her eyes. Ava just gave her a wink before hopping into the back of JC’s jeep. 

“Mind giving me a ride? Cool!” She buckled in without waiting for an answer, giving JC whiplash as he struggled to come up with a response. 

“Uh, yeah...cool…” He pulled away from the curb, eyebrows furrowed as they all stewed in an uncomfortable silence. 

Beatrice could feel all her patience slipping away with every fidget of Ava’s. Cracked knuckles here, random humming there, the incessant beat of her tapping legs matching her constant mantra as she felt herself slowly unravel. The growl of Ava’s stomach was the last straw as Beatrice retrieved the bag of pancakes before tossing it in the back. The noise ceased to exist as both Ava and JC stared at Beatrice. 

She looked between the two before letting out a defensive “What?” as both parties looked at her as if she was insane. “What?!” She tried again as nothing changed. 

Both girls screamed as JC yanked the wheel, swerving across two lanes of traffic into a random neighborhood before slamming on the brakes and putting the car in park, not caring if he was in the middle of the road. 

“Dude what the  _ fuck-- _ ”

“JC that was  _ completely  _ out of line--” 

“What the  _ hell  _ is going on?!” JC cut them off with his demand, eyes blown wide and brows scrunched as he scrutinized the two girls. 

Ava broke the silence by smacking Beatrice in the arm. 

“Thanks for the breakfast,  _ Bea,  _ you blew my cover!” She angrily huffed as the taller girl whirled around. 

“Well if you actually  _ ate  _ something and stopped moving for  _ one fucking second  _ I wouldn’t have had to feed your sorry ass!” 

“Moved for-- you  _ know  _ I can’t help it!” 

“Oh, cry me a--”

“ _ Enough! _ ” JC shouted at the bickering girls, startling them both into silence. Beatrice didn’t miss the way Ava flinched and shrank into the seat. She grabbed JC’s arm, forcing him to look at the warning in her eyes. He slowly looked back to see a pale and shaky Ava, tears already beginning to build in her eyes. She looked down in shame as both siblings turned to her, the worry evident on their faces. 

“Ava…” JC began, trailing off as he saw Beatrice unbuckle her seatbelt and slip out of the car and into the back. He followed suit, still very confused at the change in the girls’ relationship. Just last week Beatrice was talking about murdering the other girl and now she was in the backseat of his car holding her hand as she shook with sobs. 

“What happened?” Beatrice asked, more gentle than JC had ever seen her. 

Ava pulled back her hand to wipe her tears, hysterical laugh slipping out as she grasped both Beatrice and JC’s hands for some semblance of comfort. 

“You know how you were envious that I could get away with that little stint I pulled with Teresa?” 

JC looked at Beatrice with confusion, mouth opening to question before being cut off with a shake of her head, message obvious.

_ We’ll talk about this another time. _

“Well I didn’t get away with it. My mom beat me until I passed out.” The tension in the car was suffocating as both her companions sucked in a horrified breath. Unable to stop, Ava plowed on, voice shaking with emotion as she squeezed her friends’ hands tighter.

“She’d beaten me before, but this was different. I thought she was going to kill me. Last week Coach caught me kissing Teresa in the locker room and told my mom. She kicked me out, after doing all this--” She gestured to her various injuries, which was slightly awkward with her hands busy. She laughed a little at the ridiculousness of it all. “So I went to your house. I chickened out telling you after accidentally waking up queen Bea here.” 

When she met Bea’s eyes she was sucked in by their intensity. The anger scared her at first, but she settled as she also saw the deep caring in those dark eyes. As she squeezed her hand she got the courage to voice the rest of her story: And her plan.

“So I slept over. And now I need to make that bitch suffer.” 

She let go of their hands to angrily wipe at her tears.

“I need to rescue my brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey miss JC so he's gonna be a decent part of the story
> 
> Don't worry, the rest of the sisters will be in the next chapter bc I can't resist writing some fun dynamics


	6. Bloody Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has a hard time opening up. Lilith is a big softie. Chanel is super hot. Mary loves Ava with all her heart.  
> JC makes really good sandwiches.  
> Good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Sam's name to Teresa, because honestly that's what it should've been in the first place. Be happy Sam, you're free.

“I knew you were a  _ fag _ !” 

Her father’s harsh yell broke through her haze of tears, scalp aching as she was dragged across her room and thrown into the hall. Her head connected solidly with the opposite wall, a scream cut short by her father’s fist clutching at her collar and slamming her against the wall yet again, force causing a picture frame to fall and shatter. 

“You’re a fucking disgrace!” His breath smelled of that expensive brandy he kept in a locked drawer under his desk. She only knew it was there after catching her brother trying to break the lock. She turned him in immediately, yet was somehow the one getting in trouble. 

_ “You need to loosen up Beatrice!” Her mother scolded lightly, already forgetting about her daughter as she turned to her paperwork, pen scratching against paper as Beatrice stood, incredulous. “Tattle-tales get wrinkles, sweetheart.”  _

Wrinkles, wrinkles, wrinkles. 

She wasn’t getting wrinkles tonight, only bruises on her cheeks as her own father slapped her around.

“Dad,  _ stop! _ ” JC screamed, tears streaming down his face as he pounded on their father’s uncompromising arms. 

He grunted when one of JC’s hands caught his chin, tossing Beatrice aside as he put his son in a headlock. 

“You want to tussle?!  _ Huh?!  _ Are you a man or are you a faggot like your sister?!” He roared, just about throwing JC into Beatrice’s bedroom before slamming and locking the door. 

He turned back to his daughter, twelve years old and curled up in the fetal position on the floor. 

“I’ll teach you how not to be a dyke.” 

Beatrice would never forget that night. 

It would be the source of every nightmare and every doubt in her mind.

_ Am I being too affectionate?  _

Her father’s ring left a scar right above her eyebrow.

_ Am I staring too much?  _

Her ribs and wrists were bruised for weeks afterwards. 

_ Am I going to get hurt again?  _

She didn’t get hurt again. 

She hid every emotion, every inkling of weakness until she was nothing but a well oiled machine.

Even lacrosse, her one outlet, wasn’t enough to work out the anger that boiled in her soul. She held back as not to hurt anybody, to be seen as calm, cool and collected. 

It was driving her insane. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” She slammed her hand into a locker, bending the metal and cutting open her knuckles. 

She stood, shocked, as blood began to bubble from the wound, dripping down her hand and staining her jersey. 

And then she did it again. 

And again.

And again, and again, and again.

Until her hands were completely drenched in blood and her locker twisted past the point of fixing, blood dripping down its torn surface. 

She refused to cry as she sunk to the floor, blood trickling onto concrete as harsh breath was torn from her throat. She dragged bloody hands through her hair as she rocked back and forth, unable to stop the dry heaves that shook her small frame. 

“Beatrice?” Lilith was in the doorway, looking on in horror as she watched the usually poised and put together captain dissolve into hysterics. 

_ It was just one game. We’ll win others.  _

Lilith didn’t think those words would help, nor did she think they applied. She knew that there was no way that a girl with six AP classes, a 4.0 GPA, and powerful parents was without demons, but this? This was insane. She turned back to the locker room entrance and locked the doors. The other girls had gone home immediately, but she had seen Beatrice return and wanted to check on her.

She stopped in front of twisted metal and pulled at the door. It took some force, but she got it open. From the locker she pulled out a change of clothes and a towel. 

Lilith set the clothes outside the shower, and then returned to the broken girl, sitting beside her and tugging her into her arms. 

“I’m--I’ll g--get you b--bloody.” Beatrice stuttered, tears beginning to form as Lilith stroked her hair. 

“I don’t care, Bea.” The soft response and use of her nickname broke Beatrice. 

She was suddenly wracked with sobs, throat burning as she sank into Lilith’s embrace, unable to contain the pain and rage and sorrow that was permanently etched into her soul. 

They sat there for an hour before Beatrice’s sobs slowly ebbed away. Lilith then stood, pulling Beatrice with her. She helped the shaking girl out of her jersey and shorts, stopping short of underwear as she saw the terror in Beatrice’s eyes at the very thought of being naked. 

Lilith was going to help her in the shower, but felt that over stepped those invisible bounds that Beatrice set for everyone, even though Lilith had stepped over many more mere minutes ago.

So she sat on the bench, back turned as Beatrice got cleaned up. Once Beatrice gave a tap on her shoulder, Lilith made room. She began to wrap her hands, cleaning out the gashes with the first aid kit she found. She was as gentle as possible, feeling guilty with every wince from Beatrice’s slumped frame. 

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” Lilith asked, eyes down as she continued to tend to Bea. She noticed the other girl tense and lifted her head to meet bloodshot eyes. 

“I’m offering because I’m your  _ friend,  _ Beatrice.” She stated softly, forcing Beatrice to look away at the sincerity. 

“I don’t have friends.” Her voice was hoarse from crying. 

“You do now.” Lilith’s arms were around her again, and she continued to cry. 

Later that night, after greasy pizza and a rom com, Beatrice lied on her back, awake and alert next to Lilith, unable to relax. 

She gently intertwined her hand with Lilith’s before croaking out a strained, “Thank you.” 

All she received was a squeeze back, which was enough for her. She quickly released her hand and rolled over to face the wall, embarrassment coloring her face. 

“You don’t have to be so distant Bea.” 

“Yes I do.” 

Lilith turned over with vigor, voice forceful as she passionately objected. 

“No you  _ don’t.  _ You are allowed to love and be loved and hold hands and get hugs and have  _ friends.  _ And I’m going to spend every day reminding you of that.” Suddenly remembered that the situation was a tricky one, Lilith backpedaled, but only a little bit. 

“Only if, you know, you’re ok...with that?” She silently cursed herself for her awkwardness, ready to turn back over when suddenly Beatrice was hugging her. It was too tight and too awkward, but Lilith returned it anyway. 

“See? Just purely platonic pals sleeping together, no biggie.” God dammit, she hated being in a study group with Ava. 

Beatrice’s laugh reverberated through both of them, sending Lilith into a fit of giggles as well. 

The hug was broken off as both girls were wracked with laughter, facing the ceiling as tears streamed down their faces. 

“I hate studying with Ava, she says the stupidest shit and now  _ I’m  _ talking like her.” Lilith laughed, earning another coveted giggle from Beatrice. 

“I’d like to beat the ever loving shit out of that idiot.” Beatrice grumbled, pout evident as topics switched to griping about teammates and teachers and benign going-ons. 

Beatrice would remember that night forever. 

  
  


\----------------

  
  


They don’t end up going to school. JC refuses to budge as he swings the car around, leaving Beatrice in the back with their friend. 

_ Friend. _

She didn’t know how to react to that. 

Beatrice’s only true friend was Lilith, and even Lilith didn’t know her greatest secret. She might’ve guessed, but Ava was the first person that she’s ever told. 

As she rested her head on Beatrice’s shoulder, she found that maybe one more friend couldn’t be that bad.

That was until Ava intertwined their hands and sent Beatrice’s heart into overdrive. She remembered Lilith’s words and tried not to panic, to no avail. This is what friends do, right? Then why was she so nervous? 

She risked a glance down to see Ava asleep, soft lips parted to elicit a gentle snore. 

Oh. 

That’s why. 

Beatrice was in love with Ava Silva. 

_ Fuck.  _

\---------------

“What kind of sandwich do you want?” 

“Hmmm, your fanciest ham and cheese sandwich, my good sir.” 

Ava’s face looked like shit. Mottled purple and yellow, she looked like she had been hit by a truck. One of her eyes were swollen shut, the other a nasty shade of purple. 

The gash on her cheek and eyebrow were the most worrisome. 

“We should go to a doctor.” JC had tried to propose, but was quickly shut down by Ava.

“My mom’s a nurse, dipshit. She has friends in hospitals from here to Antarctica.” 

JC dropped it, but was still worried about infection so called his pre-med friend to help, making sandwiches to tide them over.

“Just do whatever she says, and don’t flirt with her.” JC demanded, giving Ava the stink eye as she threw up her hands in defense.

“I’m not going to f…” She trailed off as the door opened.

Ava’s jaw had dropped when the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen entered the house. 

“Fuck.” She finished, eyes wide as Beatrice fumed in silence, cursing the long legged being before them under her breath. 

“Ava, this is Chanel. Chanel, this is Ava. She gets in a lot of trouble and we just need some help patching her dumbass back up.” JC supplied as Chanel set out her gear, turning only to shake Ava’s hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ava.” She sweetly stated, sending Ava further into shock. 

“Hot  _ and  _ an accent?  _ Fuck  _ me!” She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, which she regretted immediately due to the fact that her face was basically a pulp at the moment. 

Chanel just laughed at her antics and began her ministrations. 

As Ava cursed and fidgeted under her gentle hands, JC pulled Beatrice aside. 

“Bea, what the hell are we going to do about this? Mom and dad are going to back from their business trip at any moment. Where is Ava gonna go?” 

Beatrice scrunched her eyes in concentration, biting her thumbnail as she thought of a solution. She knew Ava had many friends, but still she came to their house instead of any of theirs, proving that none of them were particularly close. 

“She could stay at Lilith’s, perhaps?” She offered, already knowing how much the other girl would vehemently disagree with said plan, before eventually buckling in the face of someone in need. She was a big softie. 

“How long though? Lilith’s parents aren’t the most open minded, kind hearted people on Earth.” 

He had a point. Lilith’s parents are just as bad as Beatrice’s, only they didn’t threaten to kick her out at the drop of a hat. 

“What about Camila? She’s super nice.” Beatrice was surprised that JC even knew her name. 

“Um, I suppose that’s an option, but none of us are particularly close to Camila. Besides, she lives with her uncle and they both work a lot to make a living. I don’t know if they have the resources…” 

JC groaned at that, losing confidence in their collective intelligence by the second. 

“I can take her.” 

Beatrice and JC screamed as Mary showed up behind them like a ghost. 

“Holy shi--” 

“Mary, what the hell--” 

She winced at the sound, slapping her hands over the siblings’ mouths to stop the atrocious noise. 

“God  _ damn,  _ y’all got some pipes.” She grimaced as they settled down. 

“Now that that’s over, I’m gonna repeat what I just said. I can take her. Ava can stay with me.” 

Beatrice was still so very confused on how Mary got here, concentration evident on her face to Mary’s great amusement. 

“Ava didn’t text me about picking her up, and she’s usually on top of telling me whether she wants a ride or not. When I showed up at her house her mom said she didn’t know an “Ava” and slammed the door in my face. And then I found this.” 

Mary produced two pieces of paper that had Teresa Jordan on one side and what looked like Ava on the other. It was dirty and bloody, which worried the trio to no end. 

“But, Mary, how did you know she was here?” Beatrice asked, in awe of Mary’s instincts. 

She just snorted, pulling out her phone to show Snapchat. “Dumbass left her snap map on. You guys should  _ really  _ lock your doors.” 

JC sniggered as Beatrice groaned. Ava really had no common sense. 

“So, where is the little fucker? I want to tell my mom as soon as possible that we’ve got a new guest…” Mary trailed off as she looked into the other room to see Chanel patch up Ava. The giant gash on her cheek was visible. Mary suddenly turned furious, whipping around to face the pair. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ happened?!” She demanded, voice just above a whisper as she saw the damage. 

JC’s face darkened as he told Mary about what happened. The change was terrifying. She went from rage to pure unadulterated fury to… nothing. Her expression was unreadable as she glanced back to the younger girl. 

“I’m going to go murder her cow of a mother.” With that statement, Mary began to walk out the door to their horror. 

“Wait!” They both called, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from committing teenage homicide. 

“Let me  _ go,  _ you spoiled brats! You don’t understand, I  _ need  _ to kill that bitch!” Mary shouted, alerting the other occupants to her presence. 

“Mary?” Came Ava’s soft call before they heard Chanel plead with her to stay still to no avail. Ava appeared a second later, looking smaller than ever before. “Mary?” She asked again, tears filling her eyes as she saw her friend. 

Mary let out a sob, surprising JC and Beatrice, and scooped Ava up in a tight hug, careful not to dislodge any of the stitches on her eyebrow and cheek. After a while she set her down, tears streaming down their faces. 

“How did you find me?” Ava asked, voice weak as Mary chuckled. 

“You left your snap map on dumbass.” She teased, giving Ava a light punch on the arm. “I swear to god, you’re gonna get kidnapped one day.” Ava giggled a that, puffing out her chest to look bigger. 

“I’d like to see them try!” 

Chanel entered a moment later, drawing Ava back to the room to finish her stitches. She looked terrified. 

“Hey.” Mary grabbed her shoulder, pouring every ounce of feeling into her sincerity. “I’ll be right here, ok? I’m just going to talk to wonder twins over there to see what to do. Ok?” 

Ava gave an eager nod. “Ok.” 

With that, Ava continued with her stitches and the trio planned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted me to stop hurting Ava so I decided to hurt Beatrice instead :)


	7. Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava spends one last night at Bea's before moving into to Mary's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to properly meet Camila!

Ava decided to stay one more night, too emotionally exhausted to even  _ think  _ about moving in with Mary. Beatrice knew that one more night was risky with her parents’ constantly changing schedules, but found she couldn’t care. 

Mary went back home to talk to her mom, so Ava and Beatrice were left to their own devices. JC left an hour ago to go to work. 

“I don’t have to go, I can skip  _ one  _ shift.” He had offered, knowing that Ava needed all the support she could get. 

“JC it’s fine.” He still was unconvinced. “ _ Really,  _ go to work! I’ll see you tonight.” Ava promised, hugging him on the way out. 

“So.” Ava mused, legs swinging as she sat on the kitchen counter. “What’s there to do ‘round here?” 

Beatrice wasn’t one for spontaneity, but for Ava? She could cook things up. 

Which they did. Literally. 

“Ava,  _ please  _ stop eating the filling.” Beatrice pleaded as Ava stuck her hands into the pie tin to scoop out some apple slices for her own consumption. She didn’t look the least bit guilty at being caught. 

“How about you  _ make  _ me stop.” Ava teased, innuendo causing Beatrice to blush a pretty shade of pink. She tried to cover up her blush with a scoff and a swipe at Ava’s sneaky hands, freeing the pie from her thieving ways. 

“Rude.” Ava pouted as she hopped back onto the counter, legs swinging like a little school girl. 

While the pie baked, the girls decided to start a movie. Ava wanted  _ Killer Clowns from Outer Space-- _ Something Beatrice vetoed immediately-- and Beatrice wanted a documentary--Something that Ava would “rather die than watch. The girls were left with no other choice then to watch  _ Monster House,  _ a movie Ava swore by. 

The pie was finished just as the kids ventured into the supernatural house, giving Beatrice a blessed reprieve from the ridiculous humor that seemed right up Ava’s alley. 

“Can you be _ lieve  _ he thought only girls had uvula’s? Hilarious!” 

Beatrice wasn’t sure she agreed, but laughed anyways, wanting nothing more than Ava to laugh forever. 

The pie was almost completely consumed as the girls continued to watch the movie, tin eventually discarded as they stretched across the couch. Ava’s feet started tucked under her body, then they began a slow journey towards Beatrice’s lap. 

She refused to react to the contact, suddenly becoming much more focused on the murderous house. She almost sighed when she removed her feet. And then Ava’s body began to near dangerously close. Beatrice felt her heart pulse faster and faster until she thought she was going to have a panic attack. When Ava pressed her entire side to hers and dropped her head on her shoulder, Beatrice had an honest to god heart attack. 

As she felt some of the weight lift, she turned to check on the shorter girl and was shocked to find her already looking back. Ava’s eyes dropped to her lips and oh  _ god  _ Beatrice couldn’t do it anymore. Right as Ava started to lean in, Beatrice shot up with little grace, citing the need to clean up the room before bed. 

She ignored Ava’s disappointed look as it went from abject despair to reluctant acceptance as she helped Beatrice fold the movie room blankets and wipe down the kitchen. 

They sat on the couch for a good two hours later, talking about mundane and silly things, laughter echoing down the hallway as they remembered embarrassing stories from Lacrosse and school alike. 

“--and then Lilith punched  _ herself  _ in the face to defend me!” Beatrice shouted, excitement from he story causing her to jump up to speak over Ava’s incredulous gasps. “And now I owe her my life.” She finished, adding a little awkward  _ The End  _ and little bow to her story as she was bombarded with Ava’s shock. 

“I  _ can’t  _ believe you punched the Saint Vincent  _ star quarterback! _ ” She said, awe in her voice as she stared at the adorably blushing girl next to her. “You’re my fucking  _ hero. _ ” She decided, eager to learn more about Beatrice.

“Language.” She muttered, embarrassment at the attention evident on her face as she buried it in the closest throw pillow she could find. Beatrice didn’t think she'd ever blushed this much in her life. 

As she saw Ava’s face take on the same look as before--almost as if she wanted to  _ kiss her,  _ which was ridiculous--Beatrice stood to retire to her room. 

“Well I should go to sleep, I need to be at school tomorrow so my parents won’t kill me.” 

Her retreat was cut short by Ava’s hand, which shot out to grab her hand. 

“Bea.” She stated, eyes serious as she stood to face the taller girl. “Thank you for helping me. I owe you my life.” 

Before Beatrice could wave off the thanks, Ava squeezed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug, hoping to physically transfer her thanks into Bea’s body through pure willpower alone. 

Beatrice was as tense as a brick wall, but she slowly relaxed as she wrapped her arms around Ava, albeit with less fervor than her. “I would do it again in a heartbeat.” 

She wasn’t prepared for the kiss that was pressed gently into her cheek, warming her entire body in an instant as Ava pulled away and gave her a shy smile. 

She had no recollection of returning to her room and laying down, but there she was. 

Her cheeks burned. 

\---------------

Ava had only been to Mary’s house once before to study, but the experience was a hard one to forget.

Her mother had immediately gasped at the beat up girl before her and demanded that the perpetrators be punished. Mary had just laughed and said it was going to be very hard to punish a whole Lacrosse team for defending themselves. 

Ava’s mother didn’t even notice her fucked up face. 

“Ava, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Justine Delacroix was the warmest most beautiful woman Ava had ever laid eyes on. She couldn’t bring herself to be a brat around the kind woman, much to Mary’s disgust. 

_ “Ava that’s my mother, you sick bastard.”  _

“Hey Ms. Delacroix.” Ava shyly greeted, reveling in the gentle hug. Justine drew back and began to trace soft fingers across Ava’s face, real sadness in her eyes as she felt the heat of the girl’s injuries. She guessed that this wasn’t like the other incident, but Mary’s lips were sealed on the subject. All she knew was that she would make the person who hurt this precious girl pay.

“Oh, you poor baby…” Ava hated being talked to like she was a child, but Justine’s soft intonation was almost enough to send her into hysterics. She was saved from an embarrassing breakdown by Mary stepping in. 

“Ok mom, I think Ava’s had enough.” Mary gently led Ava down the hall to her room, grabbing her one duffel on the way. It was painfully empty. Mary decided she was going to take Ava shopping when she was ready to go out again. Wearing a bloody flannel or Beatrice’s clothes wouldn’t do. 

“Well, here it is.” She dumped the duffel on the made bed, gesturing to the room with faux extravagance. “It’s not Beatrice’s giant ass house, but--” 

She started at the sudden shout that was ripped from Ava, whipping around to fight off any perceived and was greeted by the younger girl freaking out over her record collection. She dropped her raised fists with a sharp sigh, very close to murder. 

“God  _ damn  _ it, Ava! You scared the  _ shit  _ out of me.” She didn’t stay mad for long, though, smiling softly at her friend freaking out over the old music she kept on the shelf. 

“Aretha Franklin? The Beatles? Wait, is this?” she gasped as she found Mary’s favorite record. 

“Nina Simone? Yeah, that baby is my most prized possession so,” She gently lifted the record and laid it on the track, filling the room with music as she began to dance to  _ Love Me or Leave Me _ . “Listen and weep.” 

Ava laughed as Mary held out her hand, gleefully spinning around with her friend as they listened to the iconic jazz musician croon. 

Justine walked by just as  _ Feeling Good  _ started playing, drawn in by the sound of Ava’s squeal of delight. She gently nudged open the door to witness her daughter jump onto the bed to belt out the iconic song, looking blissfully young in that moment. She had begun to fear that Mary was becoming too serious for her own good, and was thrilled to see her youngest child letting loose a little. 

Her heart swelled as young Ava sang as well, while being incredibly off pitch, looking far less like an abused child and more like a normal teenager. She watched the adorable scene for a moment before jumping in, offering her hand to Ava before spinning her around and erupting into a round of swing dancing. Ava was just as bad a dancer as she was a singer, but that didn’t stop the girl from trying her best to keep up. 

Her laughter was music to the Delacroix household’s floorboards, filling every nook and cranny with unquenchable joy. 

\-------------

Mary made her way into the kitchen after forcing Ava to take her bed for the time being. 

“The couch is more comfortable anyways.” 

“Bullshit.” Ava sighed as she drifted off, soft music still emanating from the record player to soothe her to sleep. 

She let out a tired sigh as she sat at the kitchen table, hands cradling her head as she forced the tears not to fall. It didn’t work. 

She sat there sobbing in the dark for almost an hour. 

\----------

“I don’t know about this Ava.” 

“Come  _ on  _ Mary!” Ava pleaded, eyes desperate as she begged. 

“If I don’t get out of this--absolutely  _ beautiful-- _ house in two seconds I’m gonna explode!” 

Mary rolled her eyes at that, letting out a snort at Ava’s puppy dog eyes as they lounged on the couch, Saturday cartoons playing mindlessly in the background. 

“Begging might convince Beatrice, but I’m not  _ that  _ gay.” She chuckled at Ava’s shocked look. 

“What--Beatrice? Gay? No, psh, you’re crazy.” Ava was suddenly very interested in her shoes. 

Mary nudged her, forcing those big brown eyes to meet her own, a gentle smile on her face as she comforted her. 

“Don’t worry girl, you didn’t out anyone. Beatrice is just the most sexually repressed lesbian I’ve ever seen.” She laughed as she remembered their time in the locker room. “Did you ever notice how she never changed with us? That’s the gayest shit I’ve ever seen.” 

Ava laughed nervously as she considered Mary’s statement. It was true, Beatrice always stomped into the locker room, head down, only to change in a shower stall and storm back out, eyes averted the whole time. 

Ava just thought she was a distant snob, but now knew the truth. Bea’s earnest eyes in the shower still sent butterflies careening around her stomach. She had looked so scared, yet so determined to prove to Ava that she didn’t hate her, but was instead terrified of what she was. 

_ What you are is beautiful.  _ Is what she wanted to say. It was the truest thing she would ever say. 

“I never thought I had to hide it.” Ava blurted out, unsure at why she was spilling her guts. She sent Mary a quick glance and was met with nothing but kindness, so she continued on. 

“My mom is super homophobic--case in point, my fucking face--but I only surrounded myself with good people. You, JC, Shannon, Zori, Randall.” Mary was unsure about JC’s posse, but knew that they would never out Ava. Just drag her into dangerous schemes.

“None of you would ever betray me, so I trusted you.” Her face darkened as she remembered Teresa’s rejection. “Or at least, I thought none of you ever would.” 

Mary wanted to ask, but was never given the chance as her mother entered the room. 

“Hey girls, I’m off to the mall! Want anything?” She asked, ignorant of Mary’s  _ don’t you fucking dare mom  _ look. 

“ _ Yes,  _ I want to take you with me!” Ava eagerly demanded before she realized who she was talking to. “If, of course, that’s ok with you.” She paused, unsure of how to address the woman. “Ma’am?” 

Ms. Delacroix only laughed. “Ava, darling of course you can come! If you’re up for it. And don’t call me ma’am, it makes me feel old!” She added with a waggle of her finger, causing Ava’s face to light up as she hauled Mary from the couch. 

“Thank you Ms. Delacroix! Come on Mary, get your lazy ass up we’re going shopping!” 

“No.” Mary shook her head vigorously as Ava yanked on her arm to no avail. “There is  _ no  _ way you’re getting me to go to that hellhole!”

\--------------------

The mall was crowded with a wide variety of people, all eager to waste their money and time. 

“Mary, this isn’t a waste of time, it's fun!” Ava scolded the imposing girl.

They looked like quite the pair. Ava, 5’3 and hyperactive, was in extreme contrast with Mary, who stood at a steady 5’6 and looked like she wanted to kill every kiosk worker that approached her. 

“If you call wandering around a giant warehouse looking at overpriced clothes and getting judged by hormonal teenagers fun, then I think you should find new hobbies.” 

She was resolutely ignored by Ava, who was distracted by a sunglasses kiosk. She slapped on a pair of aviators and struck a pose for Mary, who only scoffed in derision at the girl. 

“Hey Mary, do I look cool yet?” She gleefully asked, eyebrows wiggling under the shades. 

“No.” Mary stated, turning to leave the girl behind as she joined her mother in the Macy’s, ignoring Ava’s indignant cries. 

“Mom, when can we leave? Ava’s getting stares and I hate this fucking place.” She grumbled, cringing as her mother studied an atrocious leopard print blouse. If she noticed her daughter’s judgement, she didn’t say. 

“Mary, I’ve got quite the full shopping list so you’re going to have to be patient. Ooh, is that clearance Gucci?” And she was off, leaving her disgruntled daughter to her own devices. 

“Fucking hell…” Mary stomped out of the store, grabbing Ava on the way out. She was in the middle of flirting with a random guy in the Polo section and was unfazed by the sudden change in pace. 

They walked around the mall for a good half hour, Ava wanting to buy everything and Mary acting like a petulant child. Ava knew that Mary was having a fun time grumbling, so she let her. We couldn’t have cool and hip Mary liking “basic” things. 

“Call me  _ hip  _ one more time, and I’m shoving you off the walkway.” 

They finally stopped for food at the local sandwich shop, Mary refusing to buy anything from the Starbucks. “Ava that shit sucks and is overpriced. No pumpkin spiced latte for you.” And if she mumbled  _ basic bitch  _ under her breath? Well, only god would know. 

Ava let out a shriek of joy as she saw who would be serving them, making Mary wince at the volume.

“Camila!” 

The youngest member of their team let an adorable, shy grin stretch across her face as she saw her teammates. “Hi! What brings you to the mall?” 

Camila was the best goalie the team has ever had. At a tiny five feet-- “and a half!” she would mumble anytime someone commented on her height-- she was unflinching and resolute in the face of an enemy player. But in the halls of the school? Cam was painfully shy. 

Even now, she was nowhere nearing Ava’s excitement, more shocked than anything that their star player was eager to see her. 

“I wanted to get out of the house and Mary’s mom had to shop, so I forced grumpy-pants here to join us!” Ava chattered, ready to ramble on forever if not for the light sock on the arm from Mary. 

“Order, dumbass, we don’t want Camila getting in trouble.” 

Ava was successfully knocked down a notch as she gave Cam their order and skipped over to the cash register. Camila studied her beat up face, too shy to ask what happened. After Ava got beat up defending her, Camila avoided the girl to the best of her ability. She was picked on quite a lot at school, and didn’t want Ava fighting every person who ever teased her. That couldn’t be good for her health. 

As Mary handed over some cash, Ava couldn’t contain her excitement any longer. 

“When are you off?” She eagerly asked, startling Camila with her intensity. 

“Uh--um. I’m off in twenty…” She trailed off, unsure of Ava’s meaning. Her eyes shone as she grabbed their table marker, leaning over the counter to meet Camila’s eyes. 

“You should hang out with us! Mary’s mom takes for _ ever  _ to shop so we probably have a long time before we have to leave.  _ Oh! _ ” Her hands tapped out an excitable rhythm as she got another idea. “You could come over, and we could have a pizza night, and--” 

Mary cut her off with a swift kick in the ass. 

“ _ Ow,  _ what the hell Mary?” Ava grumbled, brows furrowed as she rubbed her backside. 

“You can’t just invite people to  _ my  _ house without asking  _ me,  _ the bitch who lives there.” She said sharply, shooting Ava a look.  _ Bitch, you’re scaring the poor girl.  _

Ava seemed to get the message as she slinked off to get them a table. Mary turned to Camila with an apologetic smile. “That being said, if you want to you’re more than welcome to hang out with us after you’re off.” She offered gently. 

Camila looked unsure, biting her lip as she considered the offer. Mary and Ava were nothing but nice to her, but she had to go out to find another job today. Making rent was getting harder and harder for her uncle, meaning she had to find a way to get more money. 

“Here.” Mary grabbed a napkin and scribbled her number, handing it to a nervous Camila with a grin. “Text us if you’re down.” Camila blinked in surprise as the taller girl walked over to Ava’s table, the latter shooting Cam a thumbs up. 

She looked at the piece of paper, a smile working its way onto her face as she saw the smiley face etched on there. It seemed much more Ava than Mary, making Camila giggle a little bit. 

“Castillo! Get back to work!” Camila jumped at her manager’s harsh voice, frantically shoving the napkin in her pocket as she continued to work. 

\------------

A clatter sounded through the restaurant, drawing patron’s eyes to the commotion.

“Whoops.” A tall girl stated, insincere as she stood over the dropped food and crouched Camila, who was frantically trying to pick up the destroyed food. The tall girl stepped forward, breaking open a ketchup packet and causing a stream of thick red liquid to hit Cam square in the face. 

“You should really clean that up. Wouldn’t want you to get fired from  _ another  _ job!” She let out a cruel laugh as she stepped on a collection of fries, grinding the mushy fried potatoes into the cracks in the concrete floor. “If you got fired, how would you be able to pay for your shit house? Or take care of your deadbeat uncle?” 

Camila rose suddenly, attempting to get all up in the willowy girl’s face and failing spectacularly. 

“Don’t talk about my uncle that way.” Camila ground out, voice low and dangerous as she faced off with the bully. 

She just laughed before shoving Camila over and into the mess. 

“Crimson!” 

Ava and Mary heard the clatter but didn’t make their way to that part of the restaurant until they heard Camila’s shout. Now Ava stomped over to the pair, furious that someone would dare touch Cam. 

Crimson laughed at Ava’s approach, back straightening to stand at her full glory, all six feet of her. 

“What happened to you Silva? Finally got disciplined by your alcoholic mother?” Ava stopped short at the comment, millions of emotions flitting past her face as she froze. Crimson’s smile faded, going strangely serious as she studied the girl. 

“Interesting…” Ava lunged at the girl but was stopped by a strong hand. She watched as Mary made her way to Camila, helping the poor girl up to her feet before waving Ava over to help Cam clean up. She then turned to Crimson and socked her directly in the nose. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Crimson hissed as blood poured out of her nose. Mary grabbed her collar and dragged her down to her height, face a blank mask as she threatened the bully. 

“Bully Camilla again and I’ll make your life a living hell. You will  _ wish  _ that I would just resort to violence, but I will turn all your friends against you and I will make sure the entire school hates you. And then, when you’re all alone, I’ll contact every single college you’ve ever  _ dreamt  _ off and tell them, with proof, about your little power trips.” Crimson’s eyes grew wide at every word, face going pale as Mary continued. “I’ll make sure you’ll never get a job and that you’ll never be in love. You will be hated and despised and abhorred. Don’t test me.” 

Mary shoved Crimson away before turning to a tearful Camila. 

“Come on baby girl, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made you guys think I was gonna hurt Camila... but there was no way I was gonna let ANYONE lay a hand on her.   
> Her character arc is going to be fun tho

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and stay updating on this fic! wish me luck and tell me what you think!


End file.
